


Diabolik Lovers Headcanons and Oneshots

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mod Rozalia, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: Taken from my tumblr blog, dboliklovers (I'm Mod Rozalia)Various headcanons for our favourite Diaboys~
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader, Yui/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Diabolik Lovers Headcanons and Oneshots

Shuu:

  * He’d be rather glad at first, he hates a hassle.
  * Though he’d slowly get more and more annoyed, simply because he wouldn’t be able to find anything amusing.
  * Might try slightly more to embarrass or fluster them, especially in sexual occurrences, because most brides tend to react to his demands and it entertains him.
  * Overall, he’d probably be the brother who is mostly fine with having an entirely non-responsive sacrificial bride, because of the fact that at least she doesn’t try to pitifully
  * struggle when she can easily be overpowered.
  * But he would be almost disappointed at the lack of entertainment value the bride would bring.



  
Reiji:

  * Reiji prefers people who are submissive and do as he says and don’t struggle too much.
  * Having said that, he finds it awfully boring you don’t try to fight back at all, it’s just no fun.
  * Besides, it’s not that you’re even submissive, more than you just lost your will to live or even fight back.
  * Reiji would create various drinks and potions to try and make you react to things more intensely, but nothing works, much to his annoyance.
  * After some time, he would deem it not worth trying to get a rise out of you anymore, likely only using you to experiment physical effects of his potions.
  * Likely sooner or later, one of them may or may not kill you.



  
Ayato:

  * He’d be immensely surprised, at first.
  * Having asked you to strip, teasingly, not actually expecting you to do it
  * However, soon enough he got frustrated with you!
  * Why the hell didn’t you react at any of his teasings!?
  * Ayato loved teasing the sacrificial brides, he loved getting reactions out of them
  * But you, you didn’t give him even a single blush!
  * He’d try his utmost hardest to get you to at least react slightly, even just a blush or whimper would suffice!
  * He’s determined.
  * Trust me, at some point, he was bound to break you to react in some way.



  
Laito:

  * It is a well-known fact that Laito is a massive pervert
  * Therefore the fact you obeyed his commands was so thrilling to him!
  * Your lack of reactions wasn’t as cute as he hoped, but at least it was easy to do things with you!
  * He’d be more experimentative with you, trying harder to get you to become flustered or embarrassed with his behaviour.
  * And at one point or another, as uncaring about what happens to you, you may be, he will find a way to get you to squirm and squeal beneath him
  * For your sake, react before it gets too bad.



  
Kanato:

  * To Kanato, reactions are everything
  * If there’s one thing he loves about the brides, it’s how fearful they are!
  * It excites him to see them run and cry and weep for their freedom
  * At first, you bore him so, he finds you uninteresting and a waste of time
  * That is until he realises you’re already a practical doll!
  * Yes, a perfect, living doll!
  * He’ll dress you up and order you around, and you perfectly obey him!
  * In a way, you doomed yourself into a life of being nothing but his doll
  * Perhaps you should’ve fought back…being his doll may be a fate worse than death…



  
Subaru :

  * Honestly, Subaru kind of pities you
  * You clearly don’t care at all, and he is the most understanding of the brothers
  * He cannot blame you for your uncaring attitude, you’re trapped with monsters, after all.
  * Subaru will at least be glad you don’t run around like a headless chicken, loudly crying.
  * On the other hand, he’s most likely to try and help you leave
  * Remember how he gave Yui the dagger?
  * Yeah, he’d do something similar with you if he pitied you enough.
  * Also least likely to make your life hellish to get a reaction from you.




End file.
